How Do I Look?
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Feliciano gets Ludwig in some glasses. Italy likes this. A lot. Sequel to 'Does This Suit Me' But can be read alone. Germany/N. Italy


**How Do I Look?**

There were so many different styles to choose from, Italy had bought as much as the store had allowed. He had done this in secret though, he didn't want Germany finding out about this surprise. Feliciano had been thinking about his Ludwig in glasses ever since they had fucked in that suit shop.

Plastic, wire, every color imaginable were present. Italy picked up the bag full and dumped it's contents on the floor, spreading out the treasure. There was whole assortment to select from, but what ones would look good on Ludwig? Feliciano picked up a dark green pair, inspecting the chunky plastic sides and square glass. He set them back down then looked at a bright red pair. Did Ludwig ever wear red? Probably not.

Next was a plain black wire pair with long rectangular lenses. They might look good. Feliciano set them aside and then a handsome blue pair caught his attention. The frames were a midnight turquoise. They held hints of glitter that sparkled when tilted at just the right angle. The lenses were a fatter rectangle. They were…sort of beautiful. Would they contrast well with Ludwig's golden hair and melt with his baby blue eyes? These were set next to the black ones.

Feliciano picked one more pair, it's black and white checkerboard effect looking casual and so very like Ludwig. He picked up the rest of the uninteresting frames and put them back in the bag. Maybe he could get Ludwig to try them _all_ on later!

Just as Italy had finished putting the bag in the closet, a deep voice called out from somewhere in the house.

"Italy, you here?"

Feliciano grinned and took off in the direction of the voice, leaving the three pairs of glasses on the stand next to their bed. Italy turned the corner to the kitchen and slammed right into Germany's chest. The taller man didn't even move from the sudden force though, just looked down and smiled softly.

"Thought you'd be here by now. So, did you have a good time with Spain and Romano?"

Italy wrapped his arms around the German in a hug before he lifted his head up, eyes bright.

"Yes! It was very fun spending the day with big brother Spain and fratello~"

Feliciano let go of Ludwig, and instead took his hand, pulling him in the direction of their bedroom.

"I bet you're tired Germany. Long day of all work and no play?"

Ludwig nodded in response, reaching up with his gloved free hand and beginning to pop the buttons of his jacket. Since he had to wake up extra early that morning, Ludwig hadn't be able to ravish his usually awake Italian. The thought of what they were most likely going to do invaded his mind and made his heart pound just a little bit faster. He loved when Feliciano would take the lead for a while, show him that aggressive side he usually kept hidden. Like he had brought out in the suit shop. Ludwig shuddered at the thought.

Feliciano didn't bother to close the door when they were in their room. Let Gilbert come in and see, it would turn him on even more to know someone was watching. Italy let go of Ludwig's hand and climbed up onto the big bed. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and a thin cotton tank top, so he waited until Germany dropped his jacket on a chair before slipping off the fabric over his head. It fell to the floor and Feliciano kept a smile in place as Ludwig walked over next the bed, watching Italy's movements. Then he waited, knowing Feliciano liked undressing them both.

Italy reached out, slim fingers undoing Ludwig's belt before the single button, then zipper. He slipped his fingers under the rough fabric of the German's pants and pulled down, taking his briefs with them. Feliciano stared with a hungry look in his eyes. That gaze broke though when Ludwig bent down to pull off the pants and underwear the rest of the way, along with his socks. Italy sat back and watched, pouting slightly.

When Ludwig stood at full height again, Feliciano eagerly pulled him onto the bed. Feliciano pushed Ludwig back gently, making him lay on his back, head propped against the pillows. The Italian made his way up Germany's body until he was seated on the man's stomach. His sweet smile turned a little, making it look like more of a smirk.

Feliciano reached over and picked up the three pairs of glasses he had set out. Ludwig watched with a cocked eyebrow, slightly confused. He watched as Italy held up the three in front of his face.

"What one is your favorite?"

Germany stared at the glasses. He didn't particularly like wearing them, but if Italy was going to make him…

"I don't care, just pick one."

But Italy would have none of that.

"You better pick Germany! You might wake up tomorrow tied to the bed, one of Gilbert's birds in a funny place~"

Ludwig was not amused. Though he knew Feliciano would do it if he didn't go along with this new glasses fetish. Ludwig stared hard the choices. The black was nice, plain and simple, but…

"Fine. Give me the blue ones."

Italy threw the other two over his shoulder and unfolded the pretty turquoise pair. He carefully slid them onto Ludwig's face. They looked…

_Positively orgasmic._

Feliciano let his lusty golden orbs rest on Ludwig's handsome face. It was perfect. He knew all along that the deep blue would look beautiful against his lovers pale skin, blond hair, and lighter eyes. Feliciano blinked a few times become leaning in close, pressing his smiling lips to Ludwig's.

Germany sighed into Italy's anxious mouth. Looked like it was going to be a long night. He parted his lips and felt Feliciano's tongue lunge in, flicking everywhere it could reach. Ludwig fought back, lifting his hand and finding that lone curl. He grabbed a hold of it and gave it a little tug, causing Feliciano to moan into their mouths before pulling back. Moving down Ludwig's body, Feliciano smothered his lips against the German's hard chest. He felt the hand in his hair continue to play with his curl and jerked his hips against Ludwig's own.

Ludwig gave one last pull before moving his hand further into the silky hair, his other hand joining. Feliciano moved down, tongue drawing a line across the ridged stomach until he came to stop just below Ludwig's navel. His slim hand grabbed the hard German cock waiting for him and gave a few pumps, his lips dipping into the slit. Ludwig groaned, resisting the urge to thrust his hips up and instead pushed with his hands in Feliciano's hair, making the smaller man take the hard meat into his mouth.

He was getting impatient, as always. Feliciano pulled his head up, swiping his hot tongue over the head before sitting up, Ludwig's hands falling from his hair. He stretched to the nightstand for the second time that night and pulled the lube. Feliciano popped the cap and squeezed, coating his fingers. He dropped the tube before laying down on Ludwig, head on his stomach and ass in the air.

Ludwig watched through the unprescribed lenses as Feliciano cried out, fingers shoving inside his tight heat. He pushed them in hard, open mouth panting. Ludwig lifted a hand and took hold of Feliciano's, stopping his movements. He pulled it away from his body with an agonizing slowness that had the Italian shivering. Feliciano sat up right and moved until his ass was above Ludwig's lap. Large hot hands gripped his hips and brought him down.

Feliciano bit down on his bottom lip as Ludwig's cock pushed at his twitching entrance. He relaxed and let himself be pulled down, scorching heat stuffing him full. A ragged moan slipped through his lips as he was lifted up then pulled back down. Feliciano told himself to keep his eyes open, to look at Ludwig's sexy face. The bigger man was staring up at him, hands holding hips in a tight grip. Sweat slid down the side of his cheek, and Feliciano watched it until the drop was gone, then focused on Ludwig's piercing eyes.

Feliciano started rotating his hips while Ludwig pulled him up and slammed him down. They made a quick rhyme, slipping easily into something that was familiar. On the next thrust Feliciano reluctantly shut his eyes, his prostate being rubbed harder. His head dipped back and he let out a long moan of Germany's name. He was close, very close.

Ludwig loosened his grip on Feliciano's hips and let the smaller man move his body on his own. When his head was brought upright, gold eyes burning into his own, Ludwig clenched his hands and came, feeling Feliciano shiver and rock his hips as much as he could. With a broken cry he followed, back arching, his eyes never leaving Ludwig's.

They gulped down air, relaxing against each other. Feliciano never stopped looking at Ludwig's face. Those glasses definitely needed to stay on forever. The German lifted a hand and took hold of the frames, but Feliciano stopped him.

"Not yet. I think I need a picture."

Ludwig frowned, which caused him to look even more sexy. Feliciano let a smile play across his lips as he rolled over on the bed, laying on his side and facing Ludwig. The bigger man sighed and relaxed back.

Leave it to Italy to start becoming kinky. Maybe he should have hid his porn videos better during all those years…

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally, the glasses fic people have been waiting for. I don't care if it's short, I have _so many other ideas_ I gotta get written, this was weighing me down for some time now. **

**Take it or leave it! **

**Peace!**


End file.
